Scarecrow
Creazione Lo Spaventapasseri è stato uno dei primi nemici di Batman , arrivando prima di cattivi più popolari come il Pinguino , Enigmista e Due Facce . In primo luogo appare nel mondo Finest Comics # 3 nell'autunno del 1941 è stato creato dallo scrittore Bill Finger (che ha creato molti del cast di personaggi di Batman e l'originale Green Lantern, Alan Scott ) e l'artista Bob Kane . Dopo questa apparizione è apparso ancora una volta in Detective Comics # 73 (marzo 1943). Dopo questo fumetto è stato dimenticato per oltre 20 anni prima di essere riportato dallo scrittore Gardner Fox e artista Sheldon Moldoff in Batman # 189 di febbraio 1967, da allora lo Spaventapasseri è stato un nemico ricorrente del Cavaliere Oscuro e gran parte dell'universo DC. Origine Nel suo aspetto originario, Jonathan Crane era un professore di psicologia. E 'stato evitato dagli altri insegnanti per non vestirsi bene, come ha speso tutti i suoi soldi in libri. Crane è stato licenziato quando ha sparato una pistola in classe, mentre l'insegnamento della psicologia della paura. Poi è diventato lo Spaventapasseri, per rappresentare la combinazione di povertà e paura. In questa incarnazione è stato mostrato come un buon combattente corpo a mano, ma ha usato una pistola piuttosto che gas paura. Il Sinister Scarecrow La storia del Spaventapasseri è stata notevolmente ampliata su in Batman / Spaventapasseri # 1, e Batman / Spaventapasseri Anno Uno . Non amato dalla madre e abbandonato dal padre, Gru viveva più con sua nonna, che era un fanatico religioso. Ogni volta che Crane avrebbe fatto qualcosa che lei disapprovava, avrebbe lo blocca in una chiesa, dove sarebbe stato attaccato da corvi. A scuola, è stato anche preso di mira, a causa del suo corpo magro e lungo le estremità. Un giorno, Crane segretamente guardava la nonna, che stava preparando il vestito è stato costretto a indossare quando fu inviato nella chiesa. Ha imparato come sia riuscita a ottenere tutti i corvi per attaccare. Più tardi, si è intrufolato nella stanza sua nonna aveva severamente proibito di entrare in lui. Ha trovato una biblioteca. Senza la conoscenza di sua nonna, ha imparato tutto il possibile su tutti i tipi di scienze, in particolare la chimica. Ha sviluppato la sua propria versione della miscela di sua nonna aveva usato per attirare i corvi. Ha testato fuori su uno dei bulli a scuola. E 'stato attaccato dagli uccelli, e mezzo accecato. Quando si rese conto coinvolgimento di Crane, che lo ha battuto di nuovo, che lo porta a sviluppare prodotti chimici forti. Alla fine, Spaventapasseri ucciso sua nonna. Quando Crane era in liceo, stava ancora prendendo in giro. Oltre ad essere chiamato Spaventapasseri, è stato paragonato a Ichabod Crane. Alla fine, Crane aveva avuto abbastanza. Alimentato con la furia di dover stata respinta - da Sherry Squires - e dopo aver messo su con il tormento maggior parte della sua infanzia, si vestiva come uno spaventapasseri e ha preso una pistola al ballo di fine anno, brandendo nel parcheggio. Ha spaventato un'auto guidata da Bo Griggs, il capo dei bulli, fuori strada, lasciando Griggs paralizzato dalla vita in giù e la sua ragazza - Squires - morto. Crane scopre che egli prende enorme piacere nel spaventare la gente, letteralmente alla morte. Si trasferisce a diventare un professore di psicologia presso l'Università Gotham, ma viene licenziato dalla sua posizione per danneggiare uno studente durante una dimostrazione delle sue teorie. Egli sceglie di prendere il personaggio dello Spaventapasseri e utilizzare l'emozione della paura come arma principale per vendicarsi sui responsabili del suo licenziamento dalla città universitaria Spaventapasseri lascia cannucce come un biglietto da visita molto simile a carta da gioco del Joker. Nel corso del 2012 il DC Universe è stato il riavvio nel Nuovo 52, in questa nuova versione del DC Universe, Crane è stato cresciuto da suo padre, il dottor Gru , dopo la morte prematura di sua madre. Suo padre stava lavorando su una tossina Paura per il governo degli Stati Uniti. Parte dei suoi esperimenti era quello di bloccare il figlio, Jonathon in uno scantinato pieno di oggetti spaventosi, come i cadaveri e maschere raccapriccianti. Dr. Crane sarebbe quindi monitorare bio-livelli del figlio. Poi un giorno il Dr. Crane morto mentre Jonathon era bloccato nel seminterrato. Alcuni giorni dopo, la polizia è venuto a casa per trovare il Dr. Crane e scoprire il suo corpo morto e Jonathon bloccati nel seminterrato. Fare per questo o per altri motivi, Jonathon ha sviluppato un borchiata, un fatto che lo ha reso obiettivi per i bulli a scuola. Ha imparato a spingere oltre e divenne professore in un college fino a quando fu licenziato per gettare ragni su un co-ed. Stava cercando di curarla Aracnofobia con una pratica chiamata assuefazione. Ha quindi iniziato uno studio privato ed è diventato uno psicologo, ma dopo aver ucciso un paziente ha deciso che non era la carriera per lui. Poi "praticato" sugli altri, affinando il personaggio di Spaventapasseri. Storia successiva / Apparizioni notevoli Mentre ha fatto più due presenze nella Golden Age. Uno è in Finest Comics del mondo e uno in Detective Comics. Tuttavia nella Silver Age è tornato ed è diventato cattivo ricorrente nelle ladri galleria di Batman. Master of Fear E 'stato spesso un membro della Gang ingiustizia . Durante questo periodo Spaventapasseri è stato talvolta indicato con un corvo addestrato chiamato Nightmare. Durante l'arco di storia Knightfall, Spaventapasseri collaborato con il Joker di tenere in ostaggio il sindaco. Stufo di trucchi e giochi di Joker, cercò di usare la sua paura di gas su di lui. Tuttavia, il Joker era immune, e ha colpito Spaventapasseri con una sedia. Egli apparve di nuovo quando Azrael stava comportando come Batman. Spaventapasseri piantato bombe a gas paura in tutta la città, e ha minacciato di farle esplodere se non è stato dichiarato il dio della paura. E 'stato fermato da Azrael e Anarky . In Batman: Hush, Spaventapasseri ha lavorato con il silenzio e l' Enigmista . Durante The Long Halloween, The Scarecrow ha lavorato con il Cappellaio Matto di rapinare una serie di banche il giorno dell'Indipendenza. Il piano è stato orchestrato dalla famiglia criminale Falcone. Sono stati portati giù da Batman e Catwoman. È rivelato nel corso Vittoria scura che The Scarecrow vendeva giocattoli per bambini che avevano paura tossina in loro. Batman lo affronta ma spaventapasseri fugge in una macchina e lo spinge nel lago. Il corpo non fu mai trovato il che significa che ha ottenuto via. Lo si vede alla fine con il Joker e Due Facce alla battaglia finale durante il culmine della storia. Durante il come le mosche il Corvo arco di storia, Spaventapasseri è stato trasformato in Scarebeast vizioso. Ciò è stato causato da manomissione genetica da spavento , assistente di laboratorio dello Spaventapasseri, seguendo gli ordini del Pinguino . Lo Spaventapasseri fatto solo un'altra apparizione come Scarebeast: Durante l'arco di storia War Games, Scarecrow è stato tradito da Black Mask . Nella sua furia ha trasformato nel Scarebeast. Spaventapasseri era un membro di Alexander Luthor 's Secret Society . Un anno dopo, Spaventapasseri fronte Batman e Robin , rivelando le loro paure di se stessi parallele da altre parti del Multiverso , così come la paura di Robin di Superboy -Prime . In Superman / Batman: Torment, Spaventapasseri lavora con Desaad per catturare Superman . Succede, ma poi si accende Desaad. Egli viene catturato, ma poi salvato e portato sulla Terra da Superman e Batman. Durante l'arco di storia Absolute Terror, Spaventapasseri decise di smettere di usare la sua tossina paura. Ha usato la sua formazione come psicologo per diffondere la paura in tutta la città. Quando di fronte a Batman al suo nascondiglio, Spaventapasseri accidentalmente imbattuto in una delle sue macchine spaventapasseri-falce oscillante, ed è stato sventrato. In ospedale, i medici sono riusciti a salvarlo. Durante il Gotham metropolitana di serie, Scarecrow viene arrestato dalla Squadra Suicide . Tuttavia, egli aveva ripensato la sua decisione di abbandonare il suo gas paura, e lo ha utilizzato per fuggire. Ha collaborato con il ventriloquo banda s '. Tuttavia, egli li ha traditi, li conduce in un vicolo cieco, circondato da Tobias Whale uomini s '. Whale poi lo tradì, picchiarlo e lo appesi, ferito ma vivo, come un Spaventapasseri. Jonathan Crane ... Benvenuti al corpo di Sinestro !!!!! In seguito è apparso nel cuore di Hush arco narrativo. Quando era più giovane, e internato in un istituto psichiatrico, ha incontrato Thomas Elliot, più tardi conosciuta come Hush. Ha insegnato Hush il potere della paura, e lo aveva liberato dalla istituzione precoce. Durante il periodo prima di Batman RIP, quando il cuore della storia di Hush è in corso, Spaventapasseri nuovo allea con Hush. Si distrae mentre Batman Hush prepara. Quando rimandato Arkham Asylum , Batman si presenta e forze Spaventapasseri nel dicendogli nascondiglio di Hush. Spaventapasseri è uno dei cattivi costretti a lavorare per Black Mask durante Battle for the Cowl . Durante Blackest Night, Scarecrow è immune alle Lanterne Nere a causa della sua incapacità di provare emozioni. Egli sostiene che solo Batman lo può spaventare, e cerca di attirare Batman a lui, così da poter sentire qualcosa. Durante questo periodo egli è selezionata per il clone di Sinestro anello s 'ad essere un membro del Sinestro Corps per 24 ore. Messaggio Flashpoint Lo Spaventapasseri, Scavenger, The Cheetah, Capitan Freddo, Maestro d'Armi, e la chiave vengono attaccati, catturati, torturati, e interogated per trovare informazioni sui membri della Justice League. Batman: The Dark Knight- Cavaliere Terrori Per ulteriori informazioni consultare: Cavaliere Terrors Diversi detenuti di Arkham sono stati iniettati con una tossina, molto simile a gas paura dello Spaventapasseri mescolato con Venom di Bane e Batman deve indagare. La sua indagine lo porta a Harmon Island dove si è un'imboscata da spaventapasseri. Lo Spaventapasseri lo spruzza con il gas la paura, quanto basta per rendere Batman perdere la messa a fuoco abbastanza a lungo per Spaventapasseri di iniettare lui con l'intruglio gas Venom / paura. Dopo Batman è stato iniettato, Spaventapasseri si intrufola via prima che Superman si presenta. Dopo Superman e Batman lotta, a causa del gas Venom / paura, scorre nelle sue vene, Batman trova Spaventapasseri seduta con il Coniglio Bianco . Prima che lo Spaventapasseri può saltare di nuovo, Batman costringe il gas paura in Spaventapasseri faccia ed è in grado di legarlo. Una Corte di Owls Per ulteriori informazioni, vedere: Una Court of Owls Mentre Batman indaga Dan Matthews, una guardia Arkham Asylum , che forse il prendere, Dan in un disperato tentativo di fuggire, apre molte delle cellule detenuti. Spaventapasseri è uno di quei detenuti visto attaccare il Batman prima che il Joker sembra venire a aiutante di Batman e il lavoro di coppia insieme per battere indietro il gruppo di detenuti scatenati. Batman: Il Ciclo Oscuro Knight- of Violence Lo Spaventapasseri è stato rapisce i bambini da tutto Gotham. Poi li porta nel suo nascosto fuori e spruzza con la paura di tossine e raccoglie il loro sudore. Egli usa il loro sudore per creare un super tossina Paura chiamato Super Tossina 451-A. Quando Batman mostra fino a fermarlo, Spaventapasseri inietta Batman e cerca di serrare lui, ma Batman è in grado di sfuggire. In una strana torsione Spaventapasseri salva uno dei bambini ha rapito da saltare in aria. Ma Spaventapasseri è gravemente ferito e si rivolge al Penguin per completare il suo piano. Alla vigilia di Natale, durante la sfilata Gotham City di Natale, Spaventapasseri spruzza la folla da un dirigibile, con Super Tossina 451-A. Batman piomba in e salva la giornata, e poi rintraccia lo Spaventapasseri fino a uno dei suoi nascondigli. Ci Batman calci giù la porta e trova lo Spaventapasseri svenuto dalla ferita che ha ricevuto in precedenza. Spaventapasseri viene poi portato in Arkham Asylum, ma lui ha un piano per la fuga, un ultimo flacone di 451-A cucita nel suo costume, ma si rompe mentre è nella sua cella a tenuta d'aria e cade vittima del suo stesso Tossina. Morte della Famiglia Per ulteriori informazioni vedere: Morte della Famiglia Spaventapasseri è uno dei rouges Batman, il Joker che usa nel suo complotto per rendere Batman un uomo migliore. Spaventapasseri Batman attacca sulle scale in Arkham Asylum, come Batman asends le scale verso la stanza il Joker si svolge in. Joker si riferisce a come il medico Spaventapasseri di Batman. Fuori di Continuità Spaventapasseri è apparso in diverse storie Elseworlds. E 'anche apparso in alcuni crossover Batman, tra cui uno con Daredevil , e uno con Judge Dredd . Spaventapasseri apparso in Alex Ross giustizia '. Spaventapasseri ha anche una breve apparizione nel Sandman . Egli è uno dei detenuti che è nello stesso ospedale mentale come il dottor Destino . Brevemente Spaventapasseri appare nei Injustice Gods Among Us fumetti, uccise e colpite da Joker gas in prossimità dello stesso magazzino dove è stato rapito Lois. Scheda Tecnica Nome Jonathan Crane/ Scarecrow/ Spaventabestie Origine Dc Genere Uomo Classificazione Criminale/ Scienziato Età 40 anni Poteri Discreto combattente corpo a corpo, esperto chimico, capace di creare e usare una tossina che induce terrore e allucinazione nelle persone che la respirano, incapace di provare emozioni e paura ( Tranne nel caso di Batman) tanto da essere ignorato dalla Lanterna Nera Azrael,/ Come Spaventabestie possiede grande forza sovrumana, resistenza, agilità e velocità , capacità di rilasciare la tossina dalla bocca in una nube / Con l'anello del Sinestro Corps possiede tutti i poteri di un membro del corpo quindi Superforza, resistenza, volo, agilità, invulnerabilità, velocità, sopravvivenza nello spazio, creazione di costrutti di energia limitati solo dalla sua fantasia, assorbimento di energia , spostamento di fase , manipolazione dell'energia, creazione di ologrammi, proiezione di luce , manipolazione della materia , capacità di simulare vari tipi di energia , proiezione di luce ,manipolazione della realtà, telepatia, invisibilità, manipolazione dimensionale, intangibilità, capacità di guarire gli altri e se stesso, capacità di eseguire operazioni complesse Debolezza Fondamentalmente è umano / Con l'anello però la sua durata Aumenta Capacità Distruttiva Stradale/ Planetario con l'anello/ Potenzialmente Sistema Stellare Raggio d'azione Planetario con l'anello 'Velocità Massivamente superiore alla luce Durabilità Planetario+ Forza di Sollevamento La forza di un normale essere umano che si allena raramente/ Classe 100 con l'anello Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard La sua polvere / L'anello Intelligenza Geniale e brillante chimico che conosce la paura e intuisce subito il funzionamento dell'anello Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari